


Adagio for Strings

by honeybeebaby



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: it’s one am i’m so tired, might update tags later, or not don’t get your hopes up, pray for me i have class at 8:30
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybeebaby/pseuds/honeybeebaby
Summary: i don’t have much of a description other theni was supposed to listen to something for class and then write, and this is what i wrote because i’m hyperfixated on them.anyways heavy angst but it’s not that good so idk probably won’t hurt you that muchi have no ideas if links work on ao3 but this is the link to the song i listened to: https://youtu.be/WAoLJ8GbA4Y
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Adagio for Strings

**Author's Note:**

> i’m not sure if this is good or not but my friends said i should post it so pog
> 
> there won’t be a part two or anything i only did this because i had to for class and i hate class anyways
> 
> have fun. i guess SHDHSJDH

They’d been in hiding for around a month’s time, but to Tommy, it’d felt like just yesterday they were banished. He could still hear Schlatt’s laughter ringing in his ears as he revoked their citizenship and ordered the others to kill them. Kill them, he shivered at the thought. They still hadn’t let up on their search, though their efforts were futile. He and Wilbur knew how to cover their tracks.

  
Tommy lifted a hand to his eyes, he could feel the growing bags beginning to form. He missed home, he missed his bed, and most importantly, he missed Tubbo. His best friend was working for the other side. Wilbur trusted the other boy, he told Tommy he was spying for them, but couldn’t they have just gotten Niki? Or Fundy? Why did it have to be his right hand man? And why had he gone willingly? He didn’t seem to hesitate when Schlatt called his name.

  
His hand tightened around his bandana, and his hair stood up on his arm. The cave they’d been hiding in was incredibly cold. He moved to wrap his arms around himself, but before he could he felt something wrap around his shoulders.

  
“You looked cold,” The man’s deep voice called, as he sat down next to the younger boy.

  
“Thanks,” He grabbed the edges, adjusting it to fit around his body more comfortably.

  
“Potato? They just came out.” Tommy grabbed it quickly from the other, digging in.

  
“You have a problem, Techno,” the older boy chuckled, “but i’m not complaining, you make a damn good baked potato-“

  
Suddenly, there was a loud bang, and frantic running down the stairs that echoed off the wall of the cave. A tall boy with a beanie and long brown coat ran in.

  
“Wilbur, what-“ Tommy stopped once he saw what the older man was carrying.

  
“TUBBO-“ He ran over quickly, letting his unfinished dinner fall beside him. Techno was right behind him.

  
“I found him in the woods, Schlatt must’ve found out about us.” Wilbur placed the boy on the single bed the three boys had been taking turns sleeping in. Tommy grabbed the unconscious boy's hand, squeezing it tightly.  
“Tommy move- “

  
“WHAT’DA MEAN MOVE-“

  
“He means move so he can inspect his wound Tommy,” The pink haired boy interjected from behind them.

  
“If you think i’m going anywhere-“

  
“I’m not asking you to leave the room, I’m asking you to move over so he has a chance of living Tommy, now move” The older pushed him out of the way, forcing Tommy to let go of his friends hand.

  
“LISTEN HERE-“ Techno grabbed him from under his arms, holding him back so he would hurt Wilbur or unintentionally, Tubbo.  
Wilbur grabbed Tubbo’s wrist, searching for a pulse. It took him a moment, but he felt the slight beating under his thumb after a few moments.

“He’s alive Tommy, now can you please sit down?” Wilbur pleaded. The younger boy grumbled, pulling over a chair as close to the bed as he could get without disturbing the other. Techno found a spot on the wall next to him, leaning against the smooth stone.

  
The silence was deafening between the three boys, the only occasional sounds coming from Wilbur as he tended to the unconscious boy.

  
“Tommy, maybe we should go to bed-“ Techno tried after a few hours of sitting around.

  
“I’m not leaving ‘til he’s awake,” He immediately shot back, crossing his arms. Techno didn’t press

  
About an hour later, Wilbur had finished.  
“I did everything I could, hopefully he’ll be okay,” he patted Tubbo’s arm softly.

  
“I’m turning in then” Techno pushed himself off the wall, walking towards the entrance to his large potato farm, and quickly disappearing behind its doors

  
Wilbur moved to sit beside Tommy, taking a spot on the floor next to him.

  
“Don’t you think it’s a little weird he sleeps in the potato farm,” Wilbur chuckled at the boy's attempt at a joke. He placed his hand on his shoulder. Tommy immediately shrugged it off.

  
“He’ll be okay, Tommy,” He reassured, “He’s Tubbo, he’s been through worse. This won’t take him down.” Wilbur lifted himself back up, patting the younger boys back, “I’m turning in as well, don’t stay up too late,” He moved towards the surface, he always slept on the floor next to the groups storage system.

  
Tommy hated the silence. He’d moved his chair into the spot where Wilbur had been before, right next to Tubbo. The boy wore a suit, dresscode by Schlatts orders, and his hair was nicely kept. Tommy noticed a red piece of fabric peeking out of the boys sleeve. He moved the boys sleeve up to get a closer look at the fabric. It was his bandana. It matched the very one he had tied around his neck.

Tommy stayed up for as long as he could, it had to be about 5:00 AM when he finally knocked out, his head resting on the stone wall next to him and his arms crossed on his chest. Four hours, the calm before the storm. It was silent in the boys hideout, Techno had awoken at 3 AM, but he didn’t leave his potato farm, he just quietly tended to the fields. It was 9 AM when Wilbur awoke, and went downstairs to check on his family.  
  
He yawned, stretching his arms above his head as he walked down the narrow stairway once again. He smiled when he saw Tommy, he looked quite uncomfortable in his sleeping position, but he was glad he stayed with his friend. When he turned to look at Tubbo, his face went white.

  
He ran over, quickly fumbling with the boys wrist to look for a pulse. He waited and waited and waited but it never came. Wilbur felt tears grow in the corners of his eyes as he gripped the boys wrist harder.

  
He lowered himself to the floor, not letting go of the others wrist. There was shuffling and a quiet hum from next to him.

  
“Wilbur? What are you…” He didn’t finish, he just looked at the boy in front of him, rubbing his eyes to adjust them to the cave's dim lights.

  
“He’s gone Tommy,” Wilbur muttered

  
“What?”

  
“He’s gone.”


End file.
